Tow Monica And Chandler's Wedding
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel talk about Monica and Chandler's relationship during their wedding. Mondler mush...a tiny bit of RR....Please read and review!


**Hey, just a standalone fic. It was something that just came to me last night! Hope you like it! It's a bit mushy...but its Mondler mush so it's all good! hehe! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**Tow- Monica And Chandler's Wedding. **

"Well, Ross it was nice meeting you but I better get going..." Mona said standing up from her chair. "I guess I'll see you around..."

Ross sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to get her number after everything that had happened that night...he must look like a right dork.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too..." He replied.

"Bye..." She gave him a smile before turning to leave.

"Bye..." He half-heartily called after her, watching as she walked away.

He sighed once more, looking down at his feet, now soaking in warm water but when he looked back up, he was startled slightly to see Chandler stood watching him with an amused look on his face.

"Don't ask!" Ross snapped slightly. "It's a long story."

"I wasn't going to say anything..." Chandler held up his hand in defense, taking the seat next to him. "So, what happened to that girl you were with earlier?"

"She just left...Probably thinking I'm loser..."

"Oh come on, Man...it can't be that bad..."

"You think?" He asked sarcastically before continuing. "I had to dance with kids all night, I get my feet squashed and then I lost the key to my room so I have to sit in the hallway soaking my feet!"

"Yeah, okay I guess that's pretty bad..." Chandler replied trying not to laugh.

"Y'know what? I just wanna get to my room and go to bed!" He stated. "Have you seen Joey? He was meant to be looking for my key."

"Uh, sorry dude, last I saw him, he was at the buffet table..." Chandler informed him. "He might be awhile."

"Aw, man..." Ross started to whine but then noticed Chandler staring at his feet. "What? What you looking at!"

"What size shoe are you?"

"What?" Ross looked confused. "Ten and a half...Why?"

"Oh great! Can I borrow them?"

"Why? What's wrong with your shoes?" He questioned, glancing down at his friend's feet.

"They're too slippery..." He explained. "I haven't be able to dance probably with Monica yet."

"Maybe it will improve your dancing..." Ross laughed quietly at his own joke.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "I've been taking dance lessons for the last 6 weeks so our first dance as husband and wife would be special..."

"Wow, really?" Ross looked at him surprised. "Dance lesson?"

"Yeah, now can I borrow your shoes? I mean you're not using them."

"Well, i guess..." He shrugged slightly. "But won't they be too small, I thought you were a size eleven and half..."

"It's only one size smaller..." Chandler replied, already putting the shoes on. "It'll be okay..."

"Uh, okay...if you're sure..." Ross said uncertainly.

"Thanks, man...see you later..." He slapped him on the back before standing up, ready to go and find Monica for their dance.

"No problem..." Ross answered, watching as he winced as he walked from the tight fit.

Ross hadn't really seen that side of Chandler before... The side that didn't crack at joke but simply just wanted to do something for someone he loved...for his wife. A smile played on his lips, he couldn't believe his best friend and sister was married...he couldn't believe he didn't see it coming, all those years before...Now looking back it all made sense...they had always been close... also leaning on each other when they needed comfort.

"Hey, man..." Joey appeared with a huge sandwich in his hand. "I found your key."

"At last!" He expressed, standing up then stopped, realizing that if Chandler had his shoe then he didn't have any to wear himself.

"What's up?" Joey asked with his mouth full, causing Ross to cringe.

"Nothing but Chandler's got my shoes..." He sighed.

"Well, why don't you go get them back?"

"He wanted them so he could dance with Monica..." Ross explained. "I'll just have to wait until their done."

"How long can one dance take?" Joey asked, turning to go back to the reception with Ross following.

The two guys joined Rachel and Phoebe who were sat at a table beside the dance floor. They all smiled when they saw Chandler leading Monica out, this time without slipping. They were the only ones dancing, most of their guest already gone home. There were their four friends sat, watching them happily as they danced closely to slow ballet that the band played. Monica's parents were sat a few feet away talking to another couple, whilst Chandler's parents stood arguing in the corner... For once Chandler didn't care...he didn't even notice...All his thoughts were about his bride, holding tightly to him as they swayed together to the music.

"They look so happy..." Rachel said tearfully watching them.

"Yeah, they're so lucky they have each other..." Joey commented, his eyes not leaving the couple.

"It's not luck... It's fate..." Phoebe claimed, quietly.

Ross glanced at her quickly before returning his gaze back to his sister and brother-in-law. Normally he would disagree...he wasn't a great believer in fate...all his failures tinting the little belief he had to start with but just watching the two of them he couldn't help but agree. Seeing them gave him a little hope that one day he might actually find true love... love that will last forever.

"Is it wrong that I'm a little jealous?" Rachel broke the silence once again when she begun thinking about her own situation. She was having a baby when she wasn't in a relationship...she wasn't even in a relationship at the time of the baby was conceived. She always imagined being married when she had children... always imagined she had what Monica and Chandler had.

"I think we're all a little jealous..." Ross admitted quietly.

"Why? Because its not your wedding?" Phoebe joked. "Because you've had three already, Ross...it's someone else is turn."

"I'm not jealous that they're having a wedding..." He rolled his eyes.

"Then what?" Joey asked, looking confused.

"Well, it's just them..." He gestured to the couple. "We've been sat here for ten minutes watching them...nearly everyone has gone home...yet they haven't noticed... they're just focusing on each other..."

"I guess it would be nice to have someone giving you their full attention for one day..." Rachel said softly.

"But its not just one day...they're always like this..." He pointed out. "It might not be obvious but if you watch them closely...you'll see it."

"I suppose so..." Joey shrugged slightly in agreement. "I mean, Chandler's always talking about Monica when she's not there."

"Yeah, what's that about?" Rachel questioned. "Neither of them want on about their ex-s like they talk about each other..."

"That's because they're soul mates..." Phoebe commented. "They might have loved before but it wasn't true love...not until now."

"But Chandler doesn't believe in soul mates..." Joey looked at her, worried that would effect his friends' marriage.

"He doesn't?" She looked surprised. "Umm, interesting...I can have some fun with that!"

"Uh, okay..." The others shared a look but didn't say anything, knowing it was just Phoebe being Phoebe.

"Do you think we'll all find someone and have what they have?" Rachel queried, watching the couple again.

"I don't know...I hope so..." Phoebe said.

"Y'know, I sort of gave up on finding 'the one'...I thought, it could have been Carol or Emily..." Ross paused, his eyes landing on Rachel briefly before continuing. "Or someone else I've dated...But today...I don't know whether it's because we're at a wedding or just seeing how happy they are together...it sort of gives me hope..."

"Yeah but will it be the same as them?" Joey asked. "They were friends first and all..."

"I don't think anyone can be the same as Monica and Chandler..." Phoebe smiled and in her head silently added _or as Ross and Rachel._

"That's true..." Rachel agreed. "I'd never give up my perfect wedding dress for some stupid band!"

"And I didn't take any dance lesson before any of my weddings..." Ross commented. "It didn't really occur to me about making it special..."

"I can't believe he took dance lessons..." Rachel said.

"And you know what...They aren't even dancing properly..." Ross observed. "They're barely moving...just holding each other...he went to so much trouble to make the dance perfect and the gesture alone was enough...it was perfect even before they stepped onto the dance floor..."

"Hey, I already know how to dance...will it still count when I get married?" Joey pipped up.

"So, Ross...you're actually admitting that this wedding is more special then all of yours?" Phoebe teased as they ignored Joey.

"Well, yeah...the first time we were both more interested in have a good time... we were just out of college and the idea of getting drunk every night still appealed to us... The second time...well, you all know what happened there..." He answered seriously even though he knew she was joking around. "And the third, all I really remember was eating a lot of grapes."

"They were pretty good grapes..." Rachel added, suddenly getting a craving.

"Ross, how much have you actually be drinking tonight?" Joey asked.

"What?" He looked at his friend. "I'm not drunk!"

"Then why have you suddenly gone all...all..." Joey searched for the right word. "All 'Pre-Monica' Chandler!"

"What?"

"Before they got together Chandler was always moaning about spending the rest of his life alone..." Joey explained. "You sound like he used to!"

"I'm not scared about spending the rest of my life alone...I scared of not finding the one."

"Thats the same thing, isn't it?"

"Well, no...you can love anyone...or think you love them...but you only get one true love..." He stated. "What if I settle for someone before i find them and then I'll miss my chance."

"You won't..." Phoebe told him.

"How do you know?"

"Because when you find the one...they'll know straight away...just like Monica and Chandler did..."

"Uh, Pheebs...they kept it secret from everyone for months because at the start they were just fooling around..." Joey reminded her.

"You really think they'd risk their friendship for fooling around?" She rolled her eyes. "They might not have wanted to admit it at the time but deep down they both knew it would last forever..."

"They'll always be on London time..." Rachel smiled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing...just something Monica told me about what Chandler said to her..."

They all looked at her waiting for her to continue but no one commented when she didn't...they all just sat in a comfortable silence as another song started to play and once again the bride and groom had still failed to notice that first one had ended.

"Its a good thing we found him this morning..." Phoebe said but not expecting an answer.

"It would have killed Monica if he didn't show up..." Ross nodded.

"He would have..." Joey said confidently.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think he would have realized what he was actually doing and see how stupid he was being..." Joey told them. "He just needed time to think about everything."

"You're probably right, Joe..." Rachel smiled at him...She didn't know whether she agreed with him totally but it didn't matter now...Chandler did come back...and he willingly married Monica and she's never seen him or her happier.

"Makes you wonder what would have happened if we didn't go to London..." Ross said. "If I didn't meet Emily..."

"It's even weird just thinking about them not being together..." Rachel frowned slightly.

"I know what you mean..." Joey agreed. "I use to think about what would have happened if I had been there that night...and it was me Monica ended up with...not Chandler..."

"Joey Tribbiani getting married...now that is crazy!" Ross laughed.

"Hey! I can get married if I want to!" He claimed. "I just don't want to!"

"Yeah, okay Joe...sorry..." He patted his friends shoulder gently, still laughing.

"I always wondered why the woman choose Chandler over me..."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Rachel looked at him.

"Well, I know I'm good with woman and I can chat them up...but all the ones that had possibility to lead to something more...like Kathy..." He explained. "I know they both said they loved each other but I wondered why she couldn't love me..."

"Aw, Joe... I didn't know you felt like that..." Rachel reached out and took his hand.

"Yeah well..." He shrugged slightly looking down. "And then Monica..."

"What? Wait, Monica?" Ross looked at him quickly. "You had feelings for my little sister!"

"What? Ewww! No!" He gave Ross a funny look. "It just made think thats all..."

"About what?"

"Well, when I found out she was looking for me first...I wonder what was so special about Chandler that made her change her mind..." He told them. "I know he's a great guy...he's my best friend...but it was different with Monica... like Phoebe said earlier...they were risking their friendship for some relationship that might not work...and I guess I always wanted to know if I had have been there if I would of risk our friendship... "

"You really about that kind of stuff?" Rachel looked surprised.

"Yeah...sometimes... but I'm so glad I wasn't there because I know that if anything happened between us it would have never worked out like them...it would have just ruined our friendship and Ross would probably end up hating me...And Chandler always been protective over her so he would be mad too..." He claimed.

"Aww, Joe..." Rachel rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You'll find someone one day and they won't choose anyone over you ever."

"I know..." He smiled. "And besides...I know Monica never choose Chandler over me...She just found him...found everything she'd been looking for all her life."

"Oh Joey that's so sweet!" Phoebe cooed.

"Yeah, Joe...that was nice..." Ross couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, I know..." He smiled proudly causing the others to roll their eyes.

"Hey, guys..."

They were all startled to see Monica and Chandler in front of them, none of them noticing they had stopped dancing.

"We're going to get going now..." Chandler explained, wrapping his arms around his new wife from behind. "Thanks for everything today."

"Yeah...we're so glad you were all here to share it with us..." Monica added. "Even with the way Joey was dressed..."

"Thanks!" Joey grinned, thinking it was compliment..

"No problem..." Ross said, shaking his head at Joey. "We're all so happy for you guys..."

Chandler and Monica didn't say anything, they just looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, now you go and have a good night..." Phoebe started to push them towards the door, whilst winking suggestively.

"Alright, we're going..." Chandler stumbled slightly.

"Oh, hold on...I got to throw the bouquet..." Monica remembered, picking up the flowers she had placed on the table earlier. She turned her back to her friends and throw them over her head.

"Oh! I caught it!" Rachel exclaimed, happily.

"Yay! Great!" Phoebe said quickly before starting to usher Monica and Chandler out again. "Now go..."

"Okay, Pheebs...jeez..." Monica muttered. "Bye, guys...cya in the morning."

"Bye! Have fun!" Rachel called after them.

"Yeah, baby!" Joey added, cheerfully before turning to Rachel. "So, y'know you're going to be the next to get married."

"Well, yeah if you believe in all that stuff..." She replied looking down at the flowers.

"And you don't?" He inquired.

She looked up, her eyes catching Ross' and they smiled at each other. "Oh I don't know...maybe..."

Joey shrugged slightly and nodded, already lost interest in the conversation and oblivious to Ross and Rachel's gaze.

"So, Rach..." Ross started before suddenly realizing something. "Oh damn it!"

"What? What is it!" Rachel asked, as Phoebe and Joey looked over at him too.

"Chandler's still got my shoes!" He pointed down to his bare feet.

**The End**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
